I Can Feel the Wind Tonight
by KHRetFT
Summary: I am currently plummeting to my death. I'm ready to meet my fate. I'm ready to be turned into a pile of demented body parts. Unless a miracle happens, and a gust of wind blows me gently to safety. I'm lucky. FongXOC.
1. I plummet to my death

I Can Feel the Wind Tonight

**Hello! It's a FongxOC fic! Please enjoy, and NO flaming please!**

…

Chapter 1

I grew up in a small town in China, a beautiful town surrounded by lush green mountains and flowing blue rivers. I grew up with many childhood friends.

My best friends happened to be a bunch of boys who were all so kind to me. I first met them eight years ago when I got lost while walking through a mountain forest. I had been heading home with my father and mother, walking hand-in-hand with them as we dragged heavy logs of wood across the ground. I remember I'd seen a flash of red and had stupidly run after it, going deeper and deeper into the forest, curious and very naïve.

Then, I'd gotten lost. It was in the late afternoon too, so I was afraid. After wandering around for about an hour or two, trying to find my way back to the forest path, I began crying. I collapsed on the ground and bawled my head off.

I heard footsteps coming towards me a while after – many pairs of feet walking speedily towards me. At first I was scared. I thought it might be a gang of bandits coming to take me away, or a band of assassins sent to murder me and the rest of my village's people.

I did not expect a group of village boys running to me. They shouted, "Lan Mei! Is that you?"

I stood up shakily, out of relief and excitement. "Yes! It is!"

"Your parents were going out of their heads with worry, and so were we and the others!"

Everyone in my village was rather close, and we were sort of like one big happy family. But I didn't really know these guys all too well. I'd only ever seen them walk around in a big group of eleven, occasionally shouting greetings to passing adults and children.

"I'm really sorry," I quickly apologised, "for running off stupidly." I cast my eyes down to the ground. "But thank you very much for coming to get me."

Everybody forgave me, and after that, I became really good friends with the guys. The big group had a new member - me. My parents, their parents and my friends used to tease us that one day, there would be conflict amongst the group for me.

Now, eight years later, I am sixteen years old.

I think I should introduce myself. My name is Lan Yu Shui. When I was smaller, my friends often jokingly teased me about my name. In English, it means 'Blue Jade Water'. Sort of strange, isn't it?

My looks … are average I guess. Though people have always told me I am really beautiful, I bet they're just saying that. I don't really care anyway. Waist-length black hair, brown eyes … you know, the typical Chinese.

I have a mother, father and a little brother who is twelve years old. We all live together in a small, three-roomed house.

…

Now on to the story.

Well, today, Yeung Ge … actually, I'll call him Brother Yeung to make it easier for you readers. Yeah, well, today he decided that we, as a big group of twelve, should go walking in a dense mountain forest tomorrow that had never been walked through before.

At first, there had been disagreements, as I was a girl, so most said it would be too dangerous and difficult for me. But I wanted to go, and Brother Yeung, our group leader backed me up. He knows I enjoy these kinds of experiences and he knows I'm a tough girl. So do all the other older Brothers. I know quite a lot of martial art techniques too.

Wait, come to think of it, I haven't introduced the guys have I? Anyway, as you know, there's the group leader, Brother Yeung, then Brother Shi and Hong, who are eighteen years old, Brother Lee who's seventeen, Brother Cheng, Lu, Lin, Fang and Chiu who are sixteen like me, and Brother Ting and He who are fifteen. A lot of people, right? Well, they're technically not my brothers, but in Chinese, that's what you call boys around your age.

As I was saying, the older brothers agreed that I should go with them, while the others complained that it would be too tedious for me. Hmph! We've been together for eight years. Surely they know that I'm not a scaredy-cat who's even scared of exploring a forest! But knowing them, they're probably just worried about my wellbeing. So I assured them I would be absolutely fine and not run off if I saw something interesting again.

I don't think they were convinced, but they agreed grudgingly anyway. Thank goodness I can go too! I'm really looking forward to tomorrow!

…

"Be careful, Yu Shui," my mother worriedly helped me pack some food for the adventure. If this adventure succeeded and we all came back alive, then that would mean that another route would be opened, most likely benefiting everyone in trading and finding natural supplies.

"I will, mother, don't worry. You'll see. We'll all come back alive and bringing good news," I smiled determinedly at her. I'm sure it won't be that dangerous.

She shook her head wearily. "Ah, you and your recklessness. Just make sure you are careful. Tell that to the other boys too."

"Okay, I will."

…

Brother Yeung and Hong are at the lead, holding our everyday needs, Shi and Lee are at the back, with tents, and the rest of us are in the middle, holding our own blankets and the food. We've all got a dagger in case we need to defend ourselves from wild animals or bandits.

So far, everything has been going well. We're already quite deep into the forest, so it's quite dark. We've heard many strange sounds, so everyone is on guard. Some guys even have their daggers out.

"Watch out now, guys," Brother Hong warned.

"We've reached a very slippery part, and it's close to the edge of the cliff too," Brother Yeung explained.

We all replied, "Ok."

I happened to be on the side closest to the edge. But I didn't think I would fall off. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

Suddenly, I slipped. Before anyone could shout out or do anything, I had already tumbled off the edge. The fall was a long way – about 300 metres. I knew I was meeting my end. Or so I thought.

I screamed – not in the high-pitched way – it was more of a long shout – bracing myself for the incoming impact. You readers out there will most likely – hopefully – never experience something like this. It felt as though all the bones in my body were going to break, and I felt as though my heart was in my mouth, trying to force its way out of my life. There was a strange feeling in my stomach and chest too, as if I was free-falling through the air – which I was.

Then, all of a sudden, I saw a flash. A flash of red coming rapidly towards me. My eyes widened as a childhood memory came back to me – the one when I ran after the red thing which I thought was a phoenix or something. Now I know that the red streak from then was the same as the one coming towards me now.

To my surprise, I felt arms grabbing firmly onto me. I felt myself going up now instead of plummeting to my death. Wasn't the red thing … a bird?

I looked up, and got a huge shock. I was being carried back up to the cliff top where my friends were panicking horribly. My shock wasn't because of that, though. It was because I realised the thing lifting me up was a man. His face had a serious expression on it, but when he noticed me staring, he gave me a smile. My face felt warm. Then suddenly, we had reached the top.

…

**That's it for the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And I'm sure you all know who the man at the end was. :D**

**Please review! Should I continue?**


	2. We follow him

**Thanks for all the alerts, favourites and reviews! XD They made me so happy XD XD XD Have I told you guys that I'll update seriously slowly? Like, once a year? I'm sorry, really. But unfortunately my life is just too busy, and I'm not even in year 12 yet! But I am trying hard to update! Honestly I am DX**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The man in red put me down, ever so gently. Tears threatened to spill out from my eyes as the reality of my near-death hit me violently. My body lurched forward and I tried to prevent my breakfast from being vomited up.

I heard shouts and cries of relief and felt people putting their arms around me, but everything felt so blurry. Someone lifted me so that I rested against his chest. Wearily, I looked to the side. Many of my brothers were surrounding the red man, asking questions I think.

Then, unable to bear it any longer, I began crying. Out of relief or fear from that horrible experience, I don't know. Probably both. A soothing voice above my head said, as I quivered in the embrace, "Ah. Don't worry, don't worry. It's alright, Mei Mei, everything is alright."

Brother Yeung.

Stroking my head softly, he continuously whispered calming words into my ears until I'd stopped trembling. I slowly sat up, and all my brothers crowded around with worried expressions, asking if I was okay.

Glancing upwards, I realised that the red man was watching me also with a concerned face. Still kneeling on the ground, I bowed to him. "Thank you … thank you … thank you so much … for … saving … my life," I shakily blurted out.

The others gasped and flailed their arms, hating the fact that I was bowing to a complete stranger, although he just saved my life.

"Please get up. There is no need to thank me. I am just glad that I was able to help you."

Wow, he is so polite. I lifted my head.

"My name is Fon. What is your name, miss?"

Fon? Wind?

"Lan Yu Shui ." I forced myself to stand up, though my shuddering made my brothers come help me again. "… Thank you again, Sir."

He suddenly chuckled, and one of his long sleeves went up to hide his smile. "Please, don't call me Sir. I'm only eighteen, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Uh … I thought he was twenty-something or so.

But looking at his face more closely, I guess he does look pretty young.

Brother He placed himself between Fon and I, frowning scrutinisingly at the red man. "How … did you get up here?"

Fon smiled at him. "Fon means 'wind'."

"What? So you mean you can fly?" Brother He gasped and others stared.

"Haha, no, not exactly. I sort of 'flow' with the winds."

"Huh? And _how _do you do that?"

"Well, I've trained for several years." Fon's dark, brown-red eyes shone in amusement. They landed on me and he smiled that pleasant smile again. I really don't know why my face feels so warm.

* * *

><p>I've been with her for, what, eight years? Yeah, eight years, and not once has she ever blushed like that in front of me. Which means, she likes this Fon dude?<p>

My name is Yeung Li Xiao. You readers know me as Brother Yeung. I am eighteen, just like the person wearing red standing over there smiling annoyingly at my Mei Mei.

And, I should add … I like her. The 'romantic' sort of like. Oh, by the way, I have no blood relation to her whatsoever, even though I call her Mei Mei, or little sister.

Why do I like her? You might be asking. What can I say? She is such a kind, lovely girl, even though she can be rather violent at times. I like her daring attitude and interest in adventuring. And she is downright adorable. Her aura is practically made up of kindness. Her heart is so 'accepting' too. Sorry, I'm rambling.

Anyway, the point is, I like her, and I think … I am beginning to feel jealous of this Fon.

But geez … why am I so worried? Mei Mei and Fon only just met like ten minutes ago. And I know Mei Mei isn't the type to fall in love so easily. Oh come on. I mean, like, she hangs out daily with ELEVEN guys. And ALL of us have been confessed to by other girls at LEAST once. I'm not bragging or anything. It's the truth.

I'm going to ask this Fon some questions.

* * *

><p>Brother Yeung also stepped in front of me, motioning for Brother He to step aside.<p>

Brother Yeung … looks unhappy? "If you don't mind, can we talk over there?" He asked Fon, pointing to a place 70-ish metres away.

By now, everyone including me had moved further up the edge of the cliff where there was enough land for us to sit or stand safely.

"Will we be continuing with this journey?" Brother Fang asked.

"Who knows," Brother Chiu replied, glancing at me.

"Please," I swept my eyes pleadingly across everyone's faces, "Let us keep going. We shouldn't head back just because I nearly died."

They all raised their eyebrows and frowned at me. "And that is the exact reason why continuing is a problem."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Brother Lee sighed. "The fact that you nearly died means that this trip is dangerous. Too risky. Especially for you … You cried."

The last part was added quietly, in a worried tone, possibly even sadly, and I felt a pang of guilt for some reason.

I stood up, annoyed, ignoring the guilt. "What do you mean, 'especially for you'? That was only an accident! I slipped! That's all!"

He shook his head. "We should head back after Li Xiao comes back."

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone else.

"But guys, if we go back, we'll be letting the entire village down!" I sound so desperate. Agh. But really! I really want to continue!

Brother Yeung came back with Fon. We all turned towards him and waited to see what he would say.

"Guys, if it's all right with Yu Shui, let's continue our journey tomorrow morning," he paused. "For tonight … Fon says he doesn't mind if we stay in his house." I noticed that Brother Yeung was still glancing suspiciously at Fon.

Fon nodded. "You are all welcome to stay. So what do you say, miss?"

"I-I'm fine with it!" I say at once. I know Brother Yeung is asking my permission because of my fall. "I mean, let's continue the journey!" Yeah, I do sound desperate. "Well," I feel embarrassed since everyone is looking at me, "if it's okay with him." I gesture at Fon. Okay, I don't make sense anymore.

But everyone seemed to understand, and Fon smiled again and said, "Would you all like to follow me?"

* * *

><p>We walked a little further along the edge of the cliff – all my brothers made sure that every step I made was super safe – then suddenly took a sharp left turn into the forest.<p>

The trees were extremely dense here, and there wasn't much light at all. In fact, a few of my brothers had to light their lanterns so that we wouldn't trip every two seconds. I marvel at how Fon walked ahead smoothly without any light. We continuously dodged thick tree roots and branches, whacked at insects and basically were on high alert.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I trusted Fon completely. I'm sure my brothers thought the same. We all moved our knives to reachable positions just in case we were forced to fight or defend ourselves. At last, after we ducked under a natural branch arch and pushed through a willow leaf curtain, we reached a clearing. It was beautiful, to say the least. And there was light here. Thank goodness. We headed to the far side where a large waterfall cascaded into a crystal clear lake which connected to an equally clear gurgling brook.

When we came three metres from the edge of the water, we all, except Fon, stopped automatically. Maybe Fon had brought us here to be kidnapped by baddies. Or to rob us then drown us all. But one against twelve? I don't know. I can't shake the feeling that Fon isn't an enemy.

Turning around to glance at our cautious faces, he smiled again – wow he smiles a lot – then jumped onto a large boulder in the middle of the brook. From there, he leaped to the other side easily.

We were surprised. The brook was pretty wide. And he had just got over it so quickly. He suddenly vanished into the forest on the other side and my heart sank.

So he was leaving us here alone. My brothers shouted in anger. "Hey, you! Get back here, bastard!" Brother Yeung roared.

There was no way any of us would be able to get to the other side of the deep brook or find our way back home. We wouldn't be able to swim across either as the water moved quite quickly and we could see many jagged underwater rocks.

The sound of crunching grass reached our ears and my face lit up. Oh, Fon was back! And he carried a long, flat-ish tree trunk which he laid from his side of the brook to the boulder.

Wait, he was carrying a tree trunk? Gosh, this guy was amazingly strong! Like, whoa!

Looking around, I realised that all my brothers were gaping also.

Fon called over the rush of the water. "Wait, I'll get another one."

We all nodded, some of the boys muttering, "What the heck."

Soon, we crossed over the makeshift bridge and rested for a half a minute as Fon picked the trunks up and hid them wherever he hid them again.

We scrambled through more forest then finally reached a hidden valley where Fon's home was. We collapsed on his porch looking rather unsightly, our legs screaming for a much-deserved break. Fon appeared perfectly fine, however, his clothes with not even one smear of dirt on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah. Horrible ending, I know. But I'm stuck. Sorry, since this chapter was terribly anti-climactic. And that this is kinda short.<strong>

**I dunno when I can update again, but anyhow, I'll do my best.**

**Mind giving a review? :D**


End file.
